Greek God High
This is a er... Collaboration? idk. It's basically the ideas of Illoras and Dagostino (Also Josh and Dragoon) where the gods are put into high school. Olympians: Juniors - Sophomores #Zeus: King of the school, has had many affairs with girls (mainly Mnemosyne) #Hera: Annoying popular girl #Poseidon: Co-captain of water polo team with Oceanus #Demeter: Eco-freak, loves plants and the sun #Hestia: Quiet girl, very nice #Hades: Goth, loner guy, has no friends #Aphrodite: Hot cheerleader, has had many boyfriends #Ares: Football player, bullie, loves video games #Apollo: Football Quarterback, President of glee club, plays trumpet #Artemis: Hates guys, anyone she likes has Apollo ruin their relationship #Athena: Smart, beautiful girl who is popular #Hephaestus: Nerd who excels in wood shop and computers #Dionysus: Drunk party animal, has lots of "drinks" #Hermes: Kleptomaniac, on the track team Titans: Seniors #Kronos: Shrewd nimrod, very cruel, charismatic #Rhea: Popular girl, loves the Olympians #Atlas: Jock, bullie #Helios: Popular, sunny personality, always has a different girlfriend #Selene: always out at night, has a secret boyfriend who's in a coma #Hyperion: Bright kid, popular #Theia: Queen Bee, very popular, VERY attractive, mean #Oceanus: Water Polo Co-Captain with Poseidon, stuck up #Tethys: Swim Captain, quiet #Coeus: Cold, mean, boring guy, obsessed with astronomy #Phoebe: Weird girl, randomly tells the future #Krios: Football player, stalker, reads really slowly #Mnemosyne: Nerd, has photographic memory, beautiful, Athena's tutor #Iapetus: Emo, cuts himself #Themis: Class president, on student council Minor Gods: Freshman #Ourea: Make up the entire football team, jocks #Nesoi: Make up entire swim team and water polo team #Persephone: has a crush on Hades #Amphitrite: dates Poseidon #Ariadne: Beautiful ex of Theseus #Dryope: dates Apollo; gets dumped #Perse: Oceanid #Theseus: older version of Hercules #Heracles: Football Captain #Rachel Dare: Tells the future; if you want to see whats on the next algebra test, ask her first. #Medusa: Really ugly, wears LOTS of makeup; hates Athena, feeling mutual, likes Poseidon #Whoopi Goldberg: Wait, what? #Muses: In band, glee club, randomly inspires people Mortals/Minor gods: Middle-schoolers #Cupid (7th grade) Very cute and baby-faced servant of Aphrodite. Has a really big crush on her and people try to help him with it. #Adonis (8th grade) Babysat as a toddler by Persephone and Aphrodite when he was really young, now is really good with chicks. # Protogenoi: Teachers Principal: Chaos - Very old and crazy, a lot like Dumbledore Water Sports: Pontus Geography: Gaia - A large, hillbilly lady who always loves the Titans. Astronomy: Nyx - Wears glasses, distant eyes, flowing black dress History: Chronos - Ranges from ages day to day, BIG Ke$ha fan (Tik Tok) PE: Kratos - Really buff guy, looks like he's on steroids, likes the Olympians Science: (?) Phusis - Nice guy, a little eccentric, but really smart. English: Phanes - talks all day long, very annoying, bisexual Computers: Math: Tartarus (?) - is friends with the Titans Wood Shop: Cheer: Eros - hates cheer, but loves the cheerleaders, a perverted god Prom Dates #Kronos and Rhea #Zeus and Hera #Poseidon and Amphitrite #Hades and Persephone #Aphrodite and Ares #Hephaestus and Athena #Demeter and Apollo #Dionysus and Ariadne (Ditches her to party with a bunch of Nymphs) #Hermes and Dryope #Oceanus and Tethys #Hyperion and Theia #Coeus and Phoebe #Krios Eurybia #Iapetus and Clymene #Helios and Perse Chapters Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Category:Greek God High Category:Illoras Category:Dagostino Category:Index Page Category:Collaboration Category:Humor